Partially frozen beverages, often called slushies, smoothies or ice beverages, are very popular. They are usually a mixture of ice and some flavored beverage, like coffee, fruit juice, tea, chocolate etc.
Making a partially frozen beverage sometimes requires the preparation of a hot flavored beverage, such as tea, coffee and the like, first. This requires two machines, a hot beverage maker and a blender. These machines occupy a lot of countertop space and the process of transferring the hot beverage to the blender is troublesome and can easily result in an accident.